Falling Through the Night, To the Light of Day
by Sheila51
Summary: Padme’s Death and Leia’s memories of her mother. REWRITTEN


Title: Falling Through the Night, to the Light of Day.

Synopsis: Padme's Death and Leia's memories of her mother.

Disclaimer: Belongs to GL not me, me in sandbox!

Rating: Anyone can read.

Archive: Yes, contact me first.

A/N: OK So I have given Leia more memories of her mother than the books or movies say/imply. So sue me. Actually don't sue me. All you will get is my ancient temperamental computer and legal fees.

* * *

Padmé looked out across the night still garden. A gentle breeze wound through alien trees. The Alderannian moon shined down upon her. It was bluer than Naboo's moon, the atmosphere tinting it with a deep blue tint. She turned down the stairs and walked into the garden. It was more formal than any Naboo Garden. 

Gardens back home always had a slightly wild look; these were carefully shaped and contorted into different shapes. They cast the ground with strange shadows. She reached back into her memories, trying to hold onto something in this alien garden. Some memory to halt her spiral into darkness.

Her first day in the junior legislature, her first days as Queen, the day the Trade federation invaded... Anakin.

She turned down another path. She refused to let him dominate his thoughts. If she did he would control her life even now, and that she would not allow. She sat on a bench and looked upwards at the sky, . It seemed to her that the stars were watching her. They blinked and stared. Cold hard eyes. Like Anakin's now where. Cold, hard, pitiless…

Standing quickly she fled down another path. Her night robe rustled around her as she walked. It's soft satin folds chilled her skin as she walked. She looked back up at the stars and remembered an old song that her mother had sung her as a child.

'In the deep blue of the night, shine the millions of stars and my spirit burning bright. Spinning on into the sun, flying higher now my journeys begun… And the cold, cold wind blows me away, the feeling all over is a black, black day. Show me your vision, the story begun. Two lights are rising and joining as one…' the song was in a haunting minor key. She hummed it softly.

She found her self wandering the corridors near the nursery. Entering the room she moved to where the child lay asleep. Softly she sang to the tiny dark haired girl.

She stood there singing so long her legs were cramping as she returned to her room. But somehow she didn't feel the pain. She lay down and slipped away. Her life draining from her as she breathed, all her will going as tears traced their melancholy tracks down her face. She rolled over to face the east, to face the dawn as a saying came to her. "When night has fallen, we look to the east, to the dawn that may never come.' The ancient Naboo poet who had said that had never spoken truer.

* * *

Leia woke from a strange dream. She looked over to Han and found him still asleep. Her heart seemed to beat a strange rhythm, a fear had gripped her, a sense of loss of parting. She rose and went next door into the nursery. She stood over the cot were Jacen and Jaina lay and smiled. A melancholy tune came to mind and without thought she hummed.

Neither baby stirred, rather any remaining tension released from their tiny bodies. "two lights are rising and joining as one…" she sang softly. A distant memory stirred, a sad dark eyed, and haired lady who walked the gardens every night. She smiled at the distant memories. Her mother.

Slowly she walked through the apartment to the balcony. Looking out to the East she watched the sun rise between the buildings. A realization came to her. No matter how dark the night, the dawn always came. She remembered the doubts she'd hidden in her heart during the rebellion, the fears she had now. She thought of an old Alderannian saying. 'No matter how dark your fears, your hope will rise as the sun on a summer morn'.'

"No matter the dark, the dawn will come." She whispered and smiled into the new day's light as its warmth washed over her. Behind her a tiny body rotated and bathed in the sun that streamed though the window, a tiny toothless mouth smiled and eyes blinked into the light.

_:THE END:_


End file.
